Seigi no Mikata (Kari)
Seigi no Mikata (Kari) (セイギノミカタ(仮), A Hero (Temporary)) is the 7th track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= (ほな！ ほなほな！ ほな！ ほなほな！) 授業中のこもりうた 今日もやつらがやってきた SOSや　きょうてきあらわる こくごすうがく　りかしゃかい(えいごも！) (ほな！ ほなほな！) 108式のスピードどくしゅ お笑いダブルス天才や このじゅぎょうはあと30分ばい あれもうひとり　だれやっけ(こいしかわー！) ゆめのくににいきそうや あかんあかんあかんおかん こんなときはヒーローに へんしんや(ぼちぼち) 西にわるものおったら ワイがやっつけたるわ スーパーウルトラグレー… 長いから以下略で 東になきむしおったら ワイがわらかしたるわ 必殺　こちょこちょ拳 なみだに　虹がかかるハズ (ほな！ ほなほな！ ほな！ ほなほな！) ボールは半分に割れても たこ焼き半分ありえへん そのはんぶん　もしかしたら タコ入って　ないやんかー!!(ハズレ！) (ほな！ ほなほな!!) ちんぷんかんぷん　こくばんに かいてることは　おいしいん？ でもそのちめい　しってるきがする コシマエコシマエ　えち… コシマエ(えちぜんや) ゆめがすぐにみられそう あかんあかんあかんみかん 放課後はヒーローに へんしんや(せやせや　せやせや) 北にはらぺこおったら ワイがそうめん流す おなかいっぱいむねいっぱい 四天宝寺の伝統 南でおちこんどったら ワイが応援したる でっかく　ドンドンドドドン しゃがんだ　いきおいでジャンプ！ YO! ちぇけらっちょ YO! YO! ちぇけらっきょ 墾田永年私財HO! 三世一身のHO! ありをりはべりいますがRe: がのをにへとからよりでYAH!! 西にわるものおったら ワイがやっつけたるわ スーパーウルトラグレー… 長いから以下略で 東になきむしおったら ワイがわらかしたるわ 必殺　こちょこちょ拳 なみだに　虹がかかるハズ (ほな！ ほなほな！ ほな！ ほなほな！) (ほな！ ほなほな！ ほな！ ほなほな！) |-| Romaji= (hona! hona hona! hona! hona hona！) jugyō chū no komori uta kyō mo yatsu ra ga yatteki ta SOS ya kiutekiarawaru koku go suu gaku rika sha kai (ei go mo！) (hona! hona hona!) 108 shiki no supīdo doku shi? owarai daburusu tensai ya kono ji ?gyouhaato 30 fun bai are mō hitori dare ya kke (koi shika wa?！) yume no kuni ni iki sō ya akan akan akan o kan konna toki wa hīrō ni henshin ya (bochibochi) nishi ni waru mono ottara wai ga yattsuke taru wa sūpāurutoragurē? nagai kara ika rya ku de higashi ni naki mushi ottara wai gawara kashi taru wa hissatsu kochokocho kobushi nami dani niji ga kakaru hazu (hona! hona hona! hona! hona hona！) bōru wa hanbun ni ware te mo takoyaki hanbun arie hen sono han bun moshika shi tara tako haitte nai yan ka ? !!(hazure！) (hona! hona hona!!) chinpunkanpun koku ban ni kaiteru koto wa oishii n? demo sono chimei shitteru kiga suru koshimaekoshimae e chi? koshimae (e chi zen ya) yume ga sugu ni mirare sō akan akan akan mikan hōkago wa hīrō ni henshin ya (se yase ya se yase ya) kita ni hara pekoottara wai ga sō men nagasu onaka ippai mune ippai yon tenpō tera no dentō minami de ochikondottara wai ga ōen shi taru dekkaku dondondododon shagan da ikioi de janpu! YO! chikeraccho YO! YO! chikerakkyo konden einen shizai HO! san sei isshin no HO! ari o ri haberii masu ga Re ga no o ni e to kara yori de YAH!! nishi ni waru mono ottara wai ga yattsuke taru wa sūpāurutoragurē? nagai kara ika rya ku de higashi ni naki mushi ottara wai gawara kashi taru wa hissatsu kochokocho kobushi nami dani niji ga kakaru hazu (hona! hona hona! hona! hona hona！) (hona! hona hona! hona! hona hona！) |-| English= (Hey! Hey hey! Hey! Hey hey!) The class is like a lullaby They came here again today SOS, my nemesis appears Japanese, mathematics, science, social studies (even english!) (Hey! Hey hey!) Speed poisoner with 108 levels Genius comedy doubles players This class has 30 minutes left Huh, who was the last one (Koishikawa~!) I'm about to drift to the land of dreams Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no When this happens, I'll transform into a hero (Very soon) If there's a baddie at the west I'll kick his ass super-ultra-gre... It's long so I'll snip it a little If there's a crybaby at the east I'll make him laugh Special tickle-tickle fist A rainbow should appear in those tears (Hey! Hey hey! Hey! Hey hey!) Even if I'd split my bowl with someone I won't split my takoyaki It could be that my half doesn't have any octopus in it~!! (It's a miss!) (Hey! Hey hey!) There's some mumbo jumbo being written on the blacboard is it delicious? But I think I know the name of that place Koshimae, Koshimae, Echi... Koshimae! (It's Echizen) I'm about to see dreams right now Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no After school I'll transform into a hero (That's right, that's right, that's right, that's right) If there's someone hungry at the north I'll make some soumen noodles for him When you're full, you'll feel better It's a Shitenhouji tradition If there's someone feeling under the weather at the south I'll cheer for him Loudly dondondododon I squat down and jump with all my power! (Rap) If there's a baddie at the west I'll kick his ass super-ultra-gre... It's long so I'll snip it a little If there's a crybaby at the east I'll make him laugh Special tickle-tickle fist A rainbow should appear in those tears (Hey! Hey hey! Hey! Hey hey!) (Hey! Hey hey! Hey! Hey hey!) Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics